


The Game

by Firondoiel



Series: QuiObi Kink Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Predicament Bondage, QuiObi Kink Week, Sex Toys, Soft Dom Qui-Gon, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Qui-Gon returns from an afternoon out eager to share his new purchases with Obi-Wan.“I am going to indulge you today.” Qui-Gon twists his fingers, forcing a soft cry from Obi-Wan. “I will be busy preparing to meet with the delegates tomorrow, but you will be well taken care of right here.”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Kink Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QuiObi Kink Week
> 
> Day 3 (I know I'm behind): Sex Toys + Floating Prompt: Predicament Bondage
> 
> This is set in the same 'verse as the first two prompt fills.

“When you said you were going out for a walk, I can’t say that I expected you to visit the pleasure district,” Obi-Wan tugs at his bound hands, testing the give of the soft rope coiled around his wrists. 

“It would have been highly surprising if you had.” Qui-Gon’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “But Ambassador Vancil was quite keen to give me a tour. It would have been rude of me to come away without any purchases.”

Qui-Gon tosses the newly purchased rope over a beam in the ceiling of their room, raising Obi-Wan’s arms above his head. He pulls at the rope until Obi-Wan is forced to stand up on the balls of his feet, every inch of him stretched taut. Qui-Gon pauses so he can fully appreciate the sight, dragging his eyes over the beautiful naked body before him. 

“Comfortable?” he asks after a moment.

“Very,” Obi-Wan replies dryly. 

“Good.” 

Qui-Gon lets out just enough slack in the rope so that Obi-Wan can stand flat footed again. Obi-Wan hears him tie it off somewhere behind him. He waits, goosebumps of anticipation rising on his flesh. A brush of clothing against his back makes him start, and a warm arm wraps around his middle as Qui-Gon presses up against him. 

“I should string you up more often.” Qui-Gon nuzzles behind Obi-Wan’s ear. His breath hotly ghosts across Obi-Wan’s neck. “You are exquisite like this, with your little red bottom on display.” He pinches one of Obi-Wan’s asscheeks, freshly spanked from that morning. 

Obi-Wan leans back and sighs when Qui-Gon rubs small circles on his belly. He can sense that Qui-Gon is pleased by how he’s filled out from eating regularly. Qui-Gon strokes over the thin layer of softness that now pads Obi-Wan’s stomach, then lets his hand drift lower so his fingertips skim along the curled hairs on Obi-Wan’s pelvis. At the same time, he trails kisses down the side of his neck, drawing a contented hum from Obi-Wan. 

“You didn’t have to go to the trouble of stringing me up if you just wanted to cuddle,” Obi-Wan tilts his head to the side, wanting to feel more of Qui-Gon’s lips. 

Qui-Gon chuckles, his chest rumbling against Obi-Wan’s back. “Impatient already.” 

“Only curious perhaps.” Obi-Wan recalls the sizable number of parcels Qui-Gon brought back to their rooms. 

“Well, you will have to wait just a bit longer, Knight Kenobi.” Qui-Gon kisses his shoulder and pushes two slicked fingers into Obi-Wan’s hole. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Obi-Wan gasps, wriggling against the hand caressing his belly. It’s been a few days since he’s taken Qui-Gon’s cock, and his muscles burn as they are made to stretch. 

“Always so _tight_ ,” Qui-Gon husks. 

Obi-Wan moans quietly in response. The hand on his belly slides over his hip bone and rests on his upper thigh, the fingertips still tantalizingly close to where Obi-Wan most wants them. So close he can feel the whisper of their touch. 

But while Qui-Gon teases with one hand, the other is already pressing a third finger into Obi-Wan’s snug hole with the fourth following soon after. 

“I know this is moving quickly,” Qui-Gon says when Obi-Wan grunts from the prolonged burn. “But I know how you love it. You like the pain. Like being made to _take_ it.”

Obi-Wan’s cock jerks. 

“I am going to indulge you today.” Qui-Gon twists his fingers, forcing a soft cry from Obi-Wan. “I will be busy preparing to meet with the delegates tomorrow, but you will be well taken care of right here.”

Confusion trickles through the pained-pleasure overtaking Obi-Wan’s thoughts. “What _are_ you planning, Qui-Gon?” he asks breathily. 

“Patience.” Qui-Gon pats his hip and moves away. 

Cold air hits Obi-Wan’s back, and he resists the urge to whine, but a deep chuckle tells him that Qui-Gon sensed it anyway. 

Obi-Wan looks above his head. If this was an actual hostage situation, it would take him a matter of seconds to pull himself up and turn his body upside down so his feet could hook over the beam. Once he flipped over to the other side, he would have enough range of motion to reach something to free himself. 

Two thick durasteel rings clunk to the floor by his feet. 

“Weighted cuffs,” Qui-Gon explains. “Once I place them on your ankles, you will find it much more difficult to perform any acrobatics.” 

Obi-Wan looks at him quizzically, but bites his tongue before Qui-Gon can bring up patience again. 

The cuffs on his ankles are heavy, and there’s some sort of polarized force in them that holds his feet apart, spreading his legs. He’s considering seeing if he can lift his legs up anyway when something cool and smooth slips just inside his hole. There’s noise behind him as Qui-Gon tinkers with something. Obi-Wan rocks back a little, trying to take more of the toy, but he’s tied too tightly. 

“Stand on the balls of your feet, Padawan.” 

Years of hearing that tone of voice in training sessions has Obi-Wan instinctively moving to obey. The toy moves with him, but it’s still only the tip pressing inside his entrance when Qui-Gon steps back into view and looks him over appraisingly. Whatever he sees satisfies him because he nods and gives Obi-Wan one of his small grins that always promises something intense and exciting. 

“The game is simple,” Qui-Gon says. “You can stay on the balls of your feet like that, or you can lower them to rest more comfortably on the floor. The choice is all yours.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t move.

“A wise choice.” Qui-Gon’s smile widens. “I personally would suggest you see how long you can stay up there, but again, the decision is yours.” 

He leans in and kisses Obi-Wan lightly on the lips. “Now that I have you all settled, I have work to do. Enjoy yourself.” 

Obi-Wan watches as Qui-Gon retires to the far side of the room and sits in profile to him, reaching for a datapad. 

Bemused, Obi-Wan turns his attention back to his situation. Curiosity makes him slowly lower his feet. The toy pushes deeper inside of him. So far, it seems like an average dildo, not even close to Qui-Gon’s girth. But Obi-Wan moves cautiously. He doubts Qui-Gon’s challenge is to see how long it takes to bore him to death. 

When he’s flat footed again, his heels land on some kind of pad, and the toy starts to buzz, gently vibrating inside him. He grins in Qui-Gon’s direction. Partly from the thrill that runs through him now that he knows the game. And partly because the weak vibrations are nothing he can’t handle. Qui-Gon will be waiting a long time for him to break. 

Not wanting to make it too easy just yet, Obi-Wan rises onto the balls of his feet again. Despite the excitement simmering in his mind, he is able to settle into a light meditation, easily holding his position for the next half hour. He feels a slight strain in his legs. Although he could very well carry on, he decides to relax his legs. This game isn’t really about his ability to hold a single position. They both know that he can. 

It’s no surprise that the vibrations are a little stronger this time, but not strong enough. Obi-Wan could possibly orgasm from them if the rope would allow him to take the toy deeper, but even then, it would take a while. 

They still aren’t especially impressive the next time he lowers his feet. He wonders if the challenge really is to bore him into submission. Across the room, Qui-Gon smiles when he catches Obi-Wan’s thoughts, but shows no other acknowledgement. 

Obi-Wan sends an exaggerated huff in Qui-Gon’s general direction and drops his heels again.

He immediately jolts back up to his tiptoes with a soft gasp.

The toy must have skipped from the lower settings all the way to the highest. His hole tingles from the shock of suddenly intense stimulation. 

He glances at Qui-Gon. The man quietly sips his tea, eyes on his datapad. 

Obi-Wan snorts. Two can play that way. He closes his eyes and falls into a deeper meditation. Qui-Gon will no doubt give in if he stays this way long enough. 

Not even a quarter of an hour later, he senses Qui-Gon approaching him. Obi-Wan slowly brings himself out of his meditation, ready to grin in triumph. 

Then something presses firmly against his nipple and seals around it, sucking at the pert little bud. Obi-Wan’s eyes snap open to be met with Qui-Gon’s smug smile. 

“Alright there?” Qui-Gon asks, his eyes twinkling. 

Obi-Wan looks down. A small cup is sealed around his nipple. Qui-Gon twists a little knob on the end, and Obi-Wan hisses as the suction intensifies. 

“Another purchase from your day out with the ambassador?” Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows.

“I hadn’t intended to bring these out until later.” Qui-Gon pinches Obi-Wan’s other nipple and rolls it between his fingers. “But I didn’t want you to get too _bored_.” 

Obi-Wan huffs out a laugh, even while leaning into Qui-Gon’s teasing fingers. Qui-Gon looks at him fondly then replaces his fingers with a second nipple stimulator. 

The suction this time makes Obi-Wan jump thanks to Qui-Gon’s attentions sensitizing the nipple beforehand. He feels Qui-Gon’s amusement as the man gives the knobs on both cups another twist, ratcheting up the pressure. 

“Cheater,” Obi-Wan accuses. His nipples have always been very...responsive. Something that Qui-Gon takes great pleasure in exploiting, even to the point of making Obi-Wan orgasm just from Qui-Gon playing with his rosy nipples. 

“We never outlined any rules so it’s hardly possible for me to break them.” Qui-Gon brushes some hair from Obi-Wan’s forehead, running his hair through the long locks as he combs it back into place. “Besides, you cheated first by not keeping your focus in the present.” 

“We never outlined the rules,” Obi-Wan echoes him, managing a mischievous smirk as a blush colors his cheeks. 

“My game. My rules,” Qui-Gon says simply. He takes Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand and starts pumping it.

Whatever Obi-Wan was going to say next turns into a gasp when he gets the contact he wanted earlier. He rolls his hips forward to press into Qui-Gon’s touch, throwing off his balance just enough that his feet slip and hit the floor. 

He’s prepared for the buzzing this time, almost welcomes it even though the toy barely slides more than an inch inside his hole. Fortunately, Qui-Gon keeps stroking his cock and reaching lower to tug at his balls. Obi-Wan moans quietly, letting himself enjoy the vibrations tickling his hole and Qui-Gon playing with him until he’s fully erect. 

Qui-Gon runs his thumb over Obi-Wan’s cockhead, smiling when he feels the wetness there. “I really must get back to my preparations. I have lost too much time already.” His hand falls away, and he chuckles when Obi-Wan glares at him. “Don’t worry,” he continues. “You’ll barely notice I’m gone.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow in suspicion then open comically wide as the toy thrusts up inside him. It moves slowly enough that he can savor the feeling of being split open around its hard and unyielding shaft. He moans at the feeling of being filled when it finally shoves all the way into him, his rim now stretched tightly around the wide base. 

But then it lowers, moving down until only that inch rests inside him, and then thrusts back into him. 

His mouth falls open slightly when he realizes that it’s going to fuck him. It presses deeper this time. For a brief moment, the tip vibrates against his prostate, and pleasure streaks up his spine. Obi-Wan shoots back up to his tiptoes. 

Across the room, Qui-Gon is already back at his desk calmly pouring himself another cup of tea.

Obi-Wan pants a little, his hard cock bobbing with each breath. He sees the game now. There’s no knowing when Qui-Gon plans to untie him, but he’s very sure his master won’t show mercy if he comes too soon. His cock aches as he remembers how Qui-Gon milked him during their first week on the planet. 

The suction on his nipples is proof that Qui-Gon won’t be playing fairly, and the cuffs around his ankles are growing heavier. Obi-Wan knows he could still last a while yet, but strategy tells him to rest his legs now while his body isn’t oversensitized. 

He braces himself and lowers his heels. 

The toy thrusts into him _hard_ , and its vibrating tip slams into his prostate. Obi-Wan bites his lip to hold in a yelp as the toy’s speed increases, fucking him roughly and quickly. Nailing his prostate on every thrust. 

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and focuses on controlling his arousal, jumping each time the buzzing toy plunges into him. He inhales slowly to center himself, but cries out on the exhale when the toy hits his prostate again. 

Heat surges in his belly, tightly coiling as it threatens to burst. Obi-Wan pulls himself back up to the balls of his feet. His hole clenches around the emptiness, still tingling even though the vibrations have stopped. A few deep breaths almost have him calmed when he gets a warning through the Force, and Qui-Gon removes the suckling cups from his nipples. 

His eyes fly open.

“I knew these would be perfect for you.” Qui-Gon gazes down at Obi-Wan’s chest. “Your sweet nipples are already swollen for me, and I’ve barely touched them.” 

Obi-Wan glances down. His nipples have puffed up to twice their usual size, inflamed and throbbing as the air moves across them. 

Qui-Gon leans down and gently blows on one. A whimper rises in Obi-Wan’s throat. His nipples ache so much that he dreads the inevitable touch. And longs for it as well. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. Qui-Gon licks a stripe over a nipple and lightning shoots through his body. When Qui-Gon closes his lips around the tender bud and suckles, Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back into his head. He loses himself in the overpowering sensation as Qui-Gon plays. Teeth cruelly scrape over his nipple. He faintly hears someone mewling and knows it has to be him. 

That heat in his belly tenses.

But Qui-Gon steps away. Obi-Wan wheezes and lets his head fall forward. A gentle hand under his chin lifts him back up. Qui-Gon wipes away the wetness on Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

“Still bored?” 

“Only slightly,” Obi-Wan says hoarsely. 

A corner of Qui-Gon’s lips quirks upward. “Alright?” he asks softly.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan nods. 

Qui-Gon leans in and kisses his forehead, letting his robes rub against Obi-Wan’s vulnerable nipples and making him squirm before leaving him again. 

Without his master’s steadying touch, Obi-Wan realizes that he’s trembling. The shaky muscles in his calves could still support him, but Obi-Wan lets himself drop, crying out when the toy starts to fuck him again. 

He moans when it drives into him just as quickly as it did last time, vibrating as strongly as ever, but then it hits his prostate and the tip starts to spin. 

Obi-Wan chokes out another cry and wriggles furiously against his bonds. He won’t last long against this, but he isn’t sure he wants to. He unconsciously rolls his hips, wanting more. The image of himself riding Qui-Gon’s dick in the very chair he sits now flashes through his mind. He remembers Qui-Gon running his hands over his sides and then digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s ass. 

_"Bounce those hips for me, sweet one. Take me a little bit deeper. So good for me."_

The memory of Qui-Gon’s rough voice has his moans filling the room, along with the buzz and squelch of the well-lubed toy fucking his ass. He squeezes around it, needing the toy’s girth splitting him open. Needing the jolt the vibrations send through him every time he clenches down.

_“So petite. So full I can see your little stomach bulge.”_

Obi-Wan whimpers. Pressure gathers in his belly.

He can feel the buzzing in his fingertips. 

_”You’re mostly cock when I’m inside you, aren’t you?”_

Heat shatters through Obi-Wan as his orgasm takes him. He shudders and every tense muscle goes weak. His spine snaps into an arch, punching a cry out of him. 

Release is intense to the point of pain, but so good. 

When he starts to come back down, the toy still fucks into him, uncaring that he has already orgasmed. Each thrust sends aftershocks trembling throughout his body. 

Desperation gives him the strength to lift himself up to his toes, but his legs shake and he quickly finds himself on his feet again. 

The toy drives into him once, but doesn’t pull back out, leaving it vibrating and spinning against his overstimulated prostate. Obi-Wan’s breath hitches as he hurtles into another orgasm so soon after the first. 

And this one doesn’t stop. Or maybe it’s several smaller orgasms fusing together in his pleasure-drunk haze. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s sobbing until the vibrations have turned off, and Qui-Gon’s arms encircle him. 

The soothing sound of his master’s voice washes over him as he spasms, his body still raw and zinging like the toy is still inside him. Qui-Gon unties his limp wrists, carefully supporting Obi-Wan’s weight when his legs give out. He doesn’t bother with the ankle cuffs just yet but scoops up Obi-Wan into his arms and carries him towards the bath.

“Alright?” Qui-Gon kisses Obi-Wan’s temple.

Obi-Wan nods. 

“Alright.”


End file.
